Gluthitze
Mitte Juni. Katharina wälzte sich erneut auf die eine Seite ihres Bettes. Die Hitzewelle machte ihr schwer zu schaffen. Der alte Ventilator, der ratternd am Fußende stand, bemühte sich vergeblich. Selbst das geöffnete Fenster brachte ihr keine Linderung. Hinzu kam das alte Mauerwerk, das im Laufe des Tages die Gluthitze gespeichert hatte und sie nun in der Nacht an das Schlafzimmer abgab. Irgendwann hielt sie es einfach nicht mehr aus, seufzend stand sie auf und schlurfte mit hängenden Schultern ins Badezimmer. Stöhnend begrüßte sie die ersehnte Abkühlung unter der Dusche. Sie verzichtete auf ein Handtuch und begab sich ins Wohnzimmer. Es glich einem Hochofen im laufenden Betrieb. Katharina ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. „Vielleicht sollte ich mir einen Tee machen“, dachte sie und erinnerte sich an einen Artikel, den sie mal gelesen hatte. Er handelte davon, dass warme Getränke wie Tee den Körper abkühlen können. Doch schien die Küche Kilometer weit entfernt zu sein und sie blieb einfach sitzen. Stattdessen schaltete sie den Fernseher an und startete "Das Ding aus einer anderen Welt". Eine Tradition, die sie immer vollzog, wenn sie es nicht mehr aushielt. Irgendwann fielen ihr dann die Augen zu. Sie sah sich den nächsten Auftrag an. Zahnriemen wechseln. Sie fluchte. Doch es kam noch schlimmer, denn auf Nachfrage fand sie heraus, das der Idiot von Kunde seinen Wagen noch kurz zuvor über die Autobahn gejagt hatte. Die Woche in der Werkstatt war die Hölle, sprichwörtlich. Am Freitag aber, hatte Petrus endlich ein Einsehen und die Temperaturen fielen auf ein erträgliches Maß. Katharina legte noch Wimperntusche auf und betrachte sich danach im Spiegel. Eine blaue Strähne fiel ihr ins Gesicht, schnell klemmte sie diese hinter ihr Ohr und rief über die Schulter: „Du willst wirklich nicht mitkommen?“ „Nein, ich hab wirklich keine Lust. Außerdem macht mir die Hitze zu schaffen.“ Die Blauhaarige rollte mit den Augen und begab sich ins Wohnzimmer. Victoria saß auf dem Sofa und fächelte sich mit einer Zeitschrift Luft zu. „Dir ist schon klar, das das Déjà-vu klimatisiert ist?“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ihre Mitbewohnerin sah zu ihr auf und erwiderte: „Bitte, lass mich! Ich will einfach nicht mitkommen. Versteh das doch!“ Katharina lenkte ein. „Ich verstehe.“ „Mir geht es gut, glaub mir bitte, ich bin eben… nicht in der Stimmung dafür.“ Katharina nickte. Victoria versuchte ein Lächeln aufzulegen, das ihr aber misslang. Die Tränen konnte sie nur unter großer Anstrengung zurückhalten. „Es ist wirklich in Ordnung. Und jetzt hau ab! Richte Yvonne und Anna liebe Grüße von mir aus!“, fügte sie schnell hinzu und versuchte ihre Freundin damit loszuwerden. Der Grund dafür lag zwei Jahre zurück. Ihre Tochter kehrte eines Tages vom Besuch einer Schulfreundin nicht zurück, seitdem galt sie als vermisst. Die Ermittlungen der Polizei führten in eine Sackgasse und irgendwann wurde der Fall auch zu den Akten gelegt. „Ist gut“, antwortete Katharina, die sich dabei dennoch nicht ganz wohlfühlte, und fügte hinzu: „Bis nachher.“ Victoria nickte. „Ich werde heute früher ins Bett gehen.“ „In Ordnung, bis morgen früh.“ Sie begab sich in den Flur, nahm ihre Handtasche und Schlüsselbund an sich und verließ die Wohnung. Nach einer zwanzigminütigen Fahrt mit dem Bus hatte sie den Bahnhof erreicht. Von dort war es dann nur noch ein kurzer Fußmarsch und sie hatte die Cocktail-Bar erreicht. Da vor dem Eingang keinerlei Spur ihrer Freundinnen zu sehen war, trat sie ein und schaute sich um. In einer Ecke entdeckte sie sie. „Du bist spät“, stellte Yvonne fest, während sie mit einer schwarzen Strähne spielte und Katharina eindrücklich musterte. „Kannst mich ja verklagen.“ Katharina grinste breit. Sie entledigte sich ihrer Jacke, die sie dann über die Stuhllehne hängte, und nahm auf dem freien Stuhl Platz. „Ist se widder net mitgekomme?“, fragte Anna und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie Victorias Fehlen bemerkte. „Nein.“ Katharina senkte den Kopf. „Nein, aber sie grüßt euch herzlich.“ Die Bedienung trat an den Tisch. „Was darf ich Ihnen bringen?“ Katharina sah zu der Dame hinauf. „Ich nehme einen Caipirinha.“ Die Frau verschwand zur Bar, um die Bestellung dem Barkeeper zu übergeben. Über die drei Frauen legte sich für einige Herzschläge ein schweigender Teppich, wenn man von dem Stimmengewirr der anderen Gäste absah. „Um ehrlich zu sein“, begann Katharina, „geht es ihr nicht besonders gut.“ Sie hatte die Tränen vorhin im Wohnzimmer bemerkt. „Geht sie denn noch zu den Therapiesitzungen?“ Yvonne sah über den Tisch. Katharina schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Es wurde immer weniger, bis sie dann gar nicht mehr hinging. Ich hab den Mund gehalten, ich wollte sie nicht darauf ansprechen.“ „Hier ist der Caipirinha“, sagte die Kellnerin, unterbrach die Unterhaltung und stellte das Glas auf dem Tisch ab. „Vielen Dank.“ Sie nippte an ihrem Getränk. Die Bedienstete wandte sich anderen Gästen zu. „Sie kabselt sich immer mehr ab. Verdammd noch mal, so kann des doch net weitergehe“, sagte Anna fest. Yvonne schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Was willst du denn machen? Ihr eine Pistole auf die Brust setzen?“, erwiderte Katharina gereizt und schob hinterher: „Ich meine, kannst du dir nur ansatzweise vorstellen, wie es ihr geht?“ Ihre Freundinnen schwiegen. Sie dagegen sprach weiter: „In ihrem Zimmer… wart ihr schon mal in ihrem Zimmer? Sie wohnt nicht, sie haust da drin. Selbst an guten Tagen riecht sie nach Alkohol. Nein, Anna, so kann es nicht weitergehen, aber wir können sie auch nicht zwingen.“ Die Hessin holte energisch Luft, um etwas zu entgegnen, doch Yvonne kam ihr zuvor: „Katrin liegt vollkommen richtig. Wir können sie nicht bedrängen, und das wollen wir auch nicht. „Aber solle mer einfach dabei zugugge, wie se sich kabutt macht?“ Anna sah fragend in die Runde und wartete auf eine Reaktion, die aber ausblieb, also fuhr sie fort. „Des is net euer Ernst. Irgendetwas müsse mer doch mache.“ Katharina sah nachdenklich auf ihr Glas hinrab. Es brach ihr das Herz, wie Victoria sich quälte. „Ich bin mit meinem Latein am Ende.“ Anna und Yvonne tauschten Blicke aus. „Manchmal halte ich es nicht mit ihr aus. Das… das klingt… sehr selbstsüchtig, aber so ist es.“ Sie kämpfte gegen Tränen an, die sich plötzlich gebildet hatten. Der Kloß erschwerte ihr die Luft zum Atmen. Krampfhaft rang sie um ihre Fassung. Yvonne ergriff Katharinas Hand. „Niemand macht dir einen Vorwurf, Katrin, wirklich niemand. Anna und ich werden es bestimmt nicht tun.“ „Nein, ganz sicher net.“ Sie schenkte ihrer Freundin ein warmes Lächeln. Katharina liefen nun endgültig die Tränen über die Wangen. „Ich bin keine gute Freundin“, schluchzte sie. „Ihr geht es erheblich schlechter als mir.“ Einige Herzschläge schwiegen sie, bis Anna sich genötigt fühlte, etwas zu sagen: „Du bischd die beschde Freindin, die mer hawwe kann, glaab mer des.“ Katharina, Victoria und Anna kannten sich seit der Grundschule und waren miteinander groß geworden. Selbst nach dem Abitur hatten sie sich nicht wirklich aus den Augen verloren. Später stieß dann noch Victoria hinzu. Yvonne hatte ihre Freundschaft mal mit dem Roman "Eine für vier" verglichen, nur eben für Erwachsene. „Ja genau“, stimmte Yvonne zu. „Du machst dich ja völlig verrückt. Eher tust du zu viel. Ich meine damit, dass du alles getan hast, um Victoria zu helfen, wirklich alles.“ „Aber ich… ich… ich, aber ich...“, stammelte Katharina und suchte in ihrer Tasche nach einem Taschentuch. Nachdem sie fündig geworden war, wischte sie sich die Tränen weg. „Ich… kann sie doch… nicht einfach… so hängen lassen.“ „Des verlangt aa koaner vunn dir, awwer mer finne, dassde genunk duschd“, sagte Anna und nickte. Yvonne tat es ihr gleich. Katharina sah auf und ihre Gesichtszüge wurden hart. „Und das war es jetzt? Wir reden darüber und drehen uns im Kreis? Das kann es doch nicht gewesen sein! Kommt schon.“ In ihren letzten Worten war Zorn mitgeschwungen, den sie ihren Freundinnen regelrecht vor die Füße gespuckt hatte, welchen sie aber augenblicklich bereute. Plötzlich kreisten ihre Gedanken in einem chaotischem Wirbelsturm. „Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt gehen“, sagte sie, stand auf und zog sich hastig die Jacke an, nahm ihre Tasche an sich, aus der sie einen roten Schein hervorbrachte. Yvonne und Anna sahen ihre Freundin verdutzt an. „Wir sehen uns.“ Mit diesen Worten warf sie das Geld auf den Tisch und verließ die Cocktail-Bar. Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr, die ihr mitteilte, dass der letzte Bus in zehn Minuten fahren würde, also beeilte sie sich. In Anbetracht der Entfernung zum Bahnhof begann sie leicht zu rennen, auch um die grüne Ampel an der Kreuzung noch zu erwischen. Aber ein finsterer Schatten, der aus einer dunklen Gasse gehuscht kam, hielt sie davon ab. Im ersten Moment wusste sie gar nicht, wie ihr geschah, und im zweiten wurde sie unsanft gegen die Hausfassade geschleudert. Schwindel verwandelte die Umgebung in eine unwirkliche Realität, wie in einer extremen Jahrmarkts-Attraktion. Er war so stark, dass sie mit Gewissheit den Asphalt geküsst hätte, wäre sie nicht von irgend etwas an Ort und Stelle gehalten worden. Der Schmerz setzte ein und lähmte sie. Die letzte Migräne hatte ihren Kopf nicht annähernd so malträtiert. Ihr Verstand kam nur schleppend damit zurecht und beinahe wäre sie einer Ohnmacht erlegen, wenn diese fürchterliche Stimme nicht gewesen wäre. „Gibst du einen Ton von dir, schneid ich dir die Kehle durch, haben wir uns verstanden?“ Katharina wurde schlecht und sie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse. In ihren Ohren klang es wie Fingernägel, die über eine Tafel kratzten. Eiseskälte kroch ihren Rücken hinauf und jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper zog sich zusammen. Der Schatten brachte ein Messer hervor und drückte es an ihre Kehle. Sie zuckte zusammen und der Schlag, den sie ausführte, war aus einem Reflex geboren. „Aua, was… soll das… denn?“, stammelte sie und holte ein weiteres Mal aus. Diesmal krümmte sich Katharina vor Schmerz. Die Gestalt hatte ihr das Knie in den Bauch gerammt. Sie fiel auf die Knie. Eine riesige Hand packte sie am Schopf und schleifte sie tiefer in die Gasse hinein. „Du elendes Miststück, ich mach dich fertig.“ Panisch hielt sie nach ihrer Handtasche Ausschau, in ihr befand sich Pfefferspray, aber sie konnte sie nirgendwo ausfindig machen. Sie sah auf und identifizierte den Schatten als großgewachsenen Mann mit breiten Schultern, das Gesicht von einer Kapuze verdeckt. „Bitte nicht… ich, ich… hab nicht… viel Geld bei mir.“ Sie wollte der Situation entkommen, doch ihr Verstand glich einem Computer, der sich einen Virus eingefangen hatte, klare Gedankengänge wurden ihr verwehrt. Der Mann ließ sie keinen Moment aus den Augen, während er sich nach der Handtasche bückte. Zu seiner Überraschung lag sie zu seinen Füßen. Es dauerte nicht lange und das Portmonee war im Besitz des Fremden. Katharina atmete erleichtert auf, rechnete sie doch damit, es wäre überstanden. Aber der Angreifer machte keine Anstalten zu verschwinden, er ging auf sie zu, mit einem überheblichen Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Wir sind nicht...“ Der Mann verstummte schlagartig. Das Messer in seiner Hand landete auf dem Asphalt. Katharina begriff nicht, was geschah. Ein Geräusch erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie assoziierte es mit Wasser, das auf einer glühenden Herdplatte verdampfte. In den Schatten bildete sich ein Umriss, erst kaum zu erkennen, aber mit jedem Augenblick, der verstrich, nahm er Gestalt an. Aus den Nasenlöchern des Mannes floss Blut, immer heftiger. Die Kleidung begann zu dampfen, und kurz darauf knisterte sie, bis sie endgültig in Flammen aufging. Unvermittelt wälzte sich die brennende Gestalt hin und her, in der Hoffnung, damit die Feuersbrunst zu ersticken. Ohne jeglichen Erfolg. Die spitzen Schreie hallten die Gasse hinauf, wie Rauch einen Kamin, bis sie sich dort oben verflüchtigten. Katharina stand der Schrecken geradezu ins Gesicht geschrieben. Niemals hatte sie solche Pein vernommen. Sie hielt sich die Ohren zu und presste ihre Augen fest zusammen, um es nicht länger mitansehen zu müssen. Der Angreifer verstarb in einem regelrechten Feuersturm und zurück blieb nur ein verkohltes Skelett. Katharina entschied irgendwann, wieder ein Teil der Außenwelt zu werden, währenddessen war ihr der Gestank von verbrannten Fleisch in die Nase gestiegen, der wurde aber schnell von einem anderen überschattet. Noch etwas viel Schlimmeres war nun zur Gänze in Erscheinung getreten. Adrenalin wurde in ihr Blut gepumpt und ihr Herz schlug schnell und hart gegen ihren Brustkorb, sodass es schien, es würde diesen bald durchbrechen. Sie besaß keinerlei Kenntnisse darüber, bei welcher Temperatur Asphalt schmolz und hatte sich auch nie damit beschäftigt, aber die blauen Flammen teilten ihr mit, das es sich um sehr große Hitze handeln musste. Wieder dieses Geräusch. Dieses Zischen. Sie blickte auf, und was sie sah, wer dort in der Dunkelheit stand, ließ sie nun endgültig den Verstand verlieren. „Ganz ruhig, beruhige dich bitte! Hier kann dir nichts passieren“, vernahm Katharina die Stimme von Victoria, sie klang eindringlich, aber auch beruhigend. Victoria hoffte inständig, dass ihre Worte dies bezwecken könnten, aber Katharina stammelte weiter: „Ich… ich… habe… deine Toch… Emma...“ Sie krallte sich an ihre Mitbewohnerin und wollte nie wieder loslassen, nie wieder. In ihrem Verstand brannte ein furchtbares Bild, das sie wohl noch auf dem Sterbebett heimsuchen würde. Ein Mädchen, eingehüllt in Flammen. Sie waren über ihre Haut gezüngelt. Heiße Rauchschwaden waren durch die Nasenlöcher entwichen. Aber das Schlimmste waren die Augen, in denen nichts mehr Menschliches innewohnte. „Bitte mach, mach… dass es“, bettelte sie. „Dass… es einfach… einfach… aufhört.“ Doch ihre Freundin konnte ihr nicht helfen. Niemand konnte es. In ihrer Seele befand sich ein verkohlter Fleck, für den es keine Heilung geben würde, dessen wurde sie sich bewusst. „Katharina, alles wird gut, glaub mir bitte, aber du musst ins Krankenhaus.“ „Nein… nicht“, schrie sie, löste sich von Victoria und starrte sie eindringlich an. „Nicht… die würden… würden mich… in eine Irrenanstalt… stecken.“ Die letzten Worte hatte sie fast geflüstert, dabei wurden ihre Augen glasig, fixierten einen unsichtbaren Punkt an der Wand. „Katharina? Was meinst du damit?“ Nichts. „Bitte, sag doch was!“ Sie rüttelte sie an den Schultern, um eine Reaktion zu provozieren, aber vergeblich. Sie starrte weiterhin ins Leere. Es schien, als seien ihre Sinne von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten. „Ich bin gleich wieder da“, sagte Victoria und ließ sie nur ungern alleine, es wäre aber nur für einen Moment. Sie rannte in ihr Zimmer, schnappte sich ihr Smartphone und wählte die Nummer des Notrufs. Aufgeregt versuchte sie die Fragen, die ihr gestellt wurden, zu beantworten, und sie hatte das Telefonat gerade beendet, als sie aus dem Augenwinkel Katharina vorbeihuschen sah. Die Wohnung war nicht sonderlich groß und so konnte sie sich nur in der Küche befinden. Victoria dachte sich nichts dabei und folgte ihr. Als sie dort angekommen war, fuhr ihr der Schrecken in alle Glieder. Katharina hielt sich ein großes Messer an den Hals. „Ich sehe… es immer… wieder.“ Sie drückte das Messer tiefer in ihre Haut. „Ich ertrage es nicht länger.“ Verzweiflung spiegelte sich in ihrer Stimme. „Bleib bei mir, Katharina. Mach das bitte nicht!“, bettelte Victoria regelrecht, doch die Augen ihrer Mitbewohnerin nahmen etwas Kaltes an. „Wenn du… es selbst gesehen hättest, würdest… du mich nicht… davon abhalten.“ „Bitte nicht.“ Aber es war zu spät. Katharina stach zu, tief in ihr Fleisch. Es sprudelte Blut hervor, verteilte sich in großer Menge auf dem Linoleumboden, noch bevor sie mit den Knien aufschlug. Röchelnd und gurgelnd lag sie dort, und kurz bevor ihre Lebensgeister erloschen, stieg ihr der Geruch von verbrannten Fleisch in die Nase und blaue Flammen tanzten in den Schatten. Autor: Meike Sommer Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas